Eddy Daycare
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Eddy decides to open a daycare, in order to make more profit.


Eddy Daycare  
  
Note: Inspired by the hilarious, heartwarming and wholesome film Daddy Daycare. Eddy's latest crazy idea to baby-sit all of the children of the cul-de-sac. What he doesn't realize is patience is not his forthcoming virtue, and this insane idea was not in his best interest at all.  
  
Chapter 1—Kid's Stuff  
  
With most of the usual residents of Peach Creek estates gone, Eddy was growing restless. He needed people to scam, and quickly. All of a sudden, an idea hit him like a bolt from the blue. He could baby sit all the children in the cul-de-sac area for a token fee. By the end of week he would be rolling in jawbreakers. However, he realized he couldn't do all of this "work" alone. He had to recruit the services of Double D, Ed and of course, Sam.  
  
After some heavy-duty planning, the four boys had set up their own daycare called "Eddy's Playground". They didn't use anything too high tech, because after all, they were just normal teenagers with minimum wage paying jobs. This was the only way Eddy could think of making a "quick fix" in the tough market. Soon, "Eddy's Playground" was open and the young children finishing summer preschool would be coming to be taken care of while their parents were away.  
  
Instantly, the children came in like a flood. Eddy, Ed, Double D and Sam could hardly move amidst all of these kids and they were already beginning to complain. "Someone turn on the TV, I'm sure Saturday morning cartoons are on now !", Eddy shouted over the cacophony of whining toddlers. Double D struggled to reach for the remote but was able to switch the TV on even from being surrounded by vines of little arms and fingers. They all longed to have Sam's gift of deafness. He was the only one that didn't have to suffer through the griping and grousing of the spoiled children. Then, Sam had an idea. He had a lot of activities that everyone could do together, and even the Eds could join in. Fairly soon, all of the kids were having a blast and the Eds could relax... or so they thought.  
  
Chapter 2—Fickle Youth  
  
After a few minutes of watching cartoons after activity time, the youths were becoming restless. Double D suggested exercise for the children, which some of them wanted, but others just sat down idly and stared into nothingness before they got an idea of how to make the situation more chaotic in their own impish little ways. Before long, the chaotic overtones began to die down and the children began to sleep. By that time, the Eds were also fast asleep in their own fantasies. After a while, the parents picked up their sleeping children and returned to their homes. The turnout for the day had gone quite well. Eddy and his friends had earned a total of $20 dollars collectively. At this rate, they could do whatever they wished with their hard-earned money, but they had to wait until the weekend. They were too tired to even think of the possibility of the weekend, they were far too busy sleeping.  
  
Chapter 3—Too Much For Four Guys to Bear  
  
By the middle of the week, the four friends were beginning to grow very weary. Every day was becoming progressively more difficult for them. Eddy was starting to realize that his initial scam...er...idea wasn't working very well at all. When it came to children, he didn't understand what they really needed. Double D tried providing some answers from Dr. Spock to the circumstance he and his friends were in. He figured out quite rapidly that his parents were right when they said there was "no sure-fire way of being a good parent" or "parenting comes from day by day experience; there is no handbook or set rules to taking care of children". Ed wasn't making the situation much better and Sam didn't have much luck at controlling the melee and discord. Finally, Eddy had taken all he could handle. "I'm calling these brats' parents. Eddy's Playground is shutting down, permanently. We can figure out something else to do to earn quick cash !", Eddy bellowed over the wailing children. In time, after Eddy was able to make it to the phone, the parents had come to pick up their kids. Again, the four boys were simply wiped out from a hard day's work and each fell asleep where they landed.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The cardboard playpens and other ingenious structures that Eddy and his friends had made were almost scrapped when he had developed many other ways to earn a quick buck. If these ideas didn't work, there was always the reassurance that "real jobs" existed. For a while, Eddy's plans were flawless, but something always went awry (like the instability of the Thrill Park, or the Fitness & Health building that tore apart at the seams). But, even though the four had been through rough times, they were able to spend their weekends just cruising through the Mall and savoring flavorful jawbreakers afterward. When the day was over, they were happy to camp out underneath the stars, sharing scary ghost stories and roasting s'mores before sleeping for the remainder of the night. They would remember how lucky they were to have caring, understanding parents, and most of all...Each other.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 15, 2003  
  
Happy Father's Day, everyone ! 


End file.
